Sans Problems
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: This is my take on the scene with Brittany sitting with the Lillies as Santana walks in but with a twist that includes Dani and Rachel together also Parker, Hardison and Elliot belong to Leverage as they story is connected to Quinn Spencer written by me. Sonny, Michael and Kiki belong to General Hopsital
1. Chapter 1

_San's problems_

_by_

_BornThisway201f_

_Brittany ordered lillies to go into the choir room. As Mr. Schuster watched Brittany ushered Unique, Tina, Kitty, Marley and Quinn to fixed everything up. _

_"This is so romantic." Marley said. _

_"Brittany this is great." Kitty added. _

_"I know Santana will love it, I want to be the romantic and sweep off her feet." Brittany said to everyone. _

_"Brittany, aren't you worry about Santana still wanting to be close to Dani?" Tina asked. _

_"And you could leave.." Brittany told Tina and saw Brit wasn't kidding. Tina paused and then walked out of the room. _

_"Listen guys I totally know Santana isn't going to give me sweet little kisses right away but I'm not giving up." Brittany said and everyone agreed to help Brit out but Tina had other plans. As she called Rachel up and told her what Brittany was planning. _

_After this last week Rachel wanted a smal measure of payback and so she wanted to make things a little difficult for Santana. She called Dani who was all ready on the plane and told her all about Brittany._

_Santana walked in and Brittany was sitting in the middle of lillies. _

_"Brit this is..." Santana said. _

_"Do you love it?" Brittany asked. _

_"This is great." Santana replied and Brittany then clapped her hands as Kitty, Unique, Quinn and Marley all came to make a chair for Santana to sit in. _

_"I can't sing this as good as Rachel but this is song I think about when i think your face." Brittany said. Brittany sang Without You with a little help from Marley and everyone else. Santana really loved it and looked around at everyone with a grin on her face. _

_"I know that was..." Brit said._

_"Brits I love it and thank You guys for helping her..." Santana said to everyone. _

_"She thought of the flowers and everything but the help with the song was from us." Marley said to them. _

_"Brit..." Santana said. _

_"San it's something to think about. I'm actually happy getting together with Puck and I just think you two should be together." Quinn told Santana. _

_"Brit is just..." Santana wanted to tell Brit and the Blond replied, "San is cool because I'm not done wooing you back to me. I'm going to applied to the New York Dance Academy and I'm going to get shape. I'm going to have my dad help me. I'm totally serious and I know you have Dani but I still love you..." _

_There's a knock on the door and a blue haired girl came in. _

_"Hey babe, what's you doing?" Dani asked and Rachel couldn't help but to smile. _


	2. Three way

_Sans Problems_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Two_

_"Babe I know we had our problems because I voted you out and I feel gulity about it. It's just Rachel and you arguing about that part was the band." Dani said to Santana. _

_"Wait you voted against her." Brittany said and Quinn walked up. _

_"Hold on Santana got the understudy in Funny Girl and they argue but you help to vote her out. Who does that?" Quinn asked. _

_"Same person who tells Coach Sue about my boobs job." Santana replied back and Quinn stepped back. "Let's give them some space." Quinn told the rest of the girls and Dani saw the lillies there. _

_"You must be Brittany, I could see why Santana loved you." Dani told Brittany and the blond looked at her hair. _

_"Your hair looks delicious." Brittany said to Dani and Dani actually was caught off guard by that. "Thank you." Dani told Brittany. _

_"I love her and you can't recreate what we had." Brittany told Dani and Dani told her that she can't decide between penis and pussy so she can't talk. _

_"You know what? Fine I'm Bi-sexual but you know what I was there when Santana came out. Did you hold her head when she cried when her abuela not accepting her?" Brittany asked and Santana didn't realize how serious Brittany is about getting her back. _

_"I will give you that but how is Santana suppose to trust the fact that you might not want something hard between your legs!" Dani yelled and Brittany laughed. _

_"How did I know you don't have anything between your legs?" Brittany asked and Santana shook her head no. _

_"Oh." Brittany said afterwards. _

_**Rachel listen through the vents just laughing at this whole thing... **_

_"You kissed my girlfriend Brittany! You used your lips which suck cock before on Santana's mouth." Dani sad and Santana couldn't believe she was being ignored. _

_"Babe calm down!" Santana yelled. _

_"No I won't!" Dani and Santana yelled at the same time. _


	3. Brittany or Dani and Faberry or Quick

_San's Problems_

_By _

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Three_

_In a perfect world, Santana could just say, can I date you both? However that's not possible. _

_"Brit she's my girlfriend and believe me this is like one of the sweetest thing that someone has ever done for me. It's just I worked my ass to get you my system and I can't go back to that." Santana said to Brit._

_"You're totally right, I wanted to be with Sam but when that whole thing with M.I.T happened something told me I needed to dump him. I want another chance with you and so I will never be scared again. I'm totally not going to stalk you but I want my girlfriend back." Brittany said. _

_"You can't just snap your fingers." Dani popped off with and Brittany paused because that sounds insulting. _

_"Wait how did you know I were be here?" Santana asked and Dani told her it was because of Rachel. "Did she know?" Santana asked and Dani took a breath then smiled to herself. "You know what? I think we should have this conversation some place else." Dani said. _

_"Obviously I don't trust blondie here around you and so I'm going to stay to watch you perform." Dani said and Brittany added that she can't because she never went to school. _

_"Brittany you don't own the school." Dani said. _

_"You can pick a hair color and it looks totally gross." Brittany replied. _

_"Both of you stop!" Santana yelled at them both. _

_**In The Bathroom **_

_Rachel whistle to herself while putting on make-up and the door opened to find Quinn Fabray there. _


	4. Amends and the existing Triangle

_San's Problems_

_BY_

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part Four_

_"We're don't lie to each other and after all my years of putting you through hell. I actually consider you my friend and one of the people who I acutally hear from. So let's lay it on the table." Quinn said walking to Rachel and the Diva walked to Quinn._

_"You called San's girlfriend to cause drama for Santana after what she said to you in Glee club and for being the Understudy, how am I doing so far?" QUinn asked. _

_"Very well." Rachel said and Quinn responded, "I could understand why you want to get back at her and in a way as well as Brittany." _

_"Thank you.." Rachel surprised by that. _

_"Santana is come for you more than ever and I want you to know that it's not going to be pretty." Quinn said and Rachel paused because she knew this will happened. _

_**Choir room **_

_Santana wanted Rachel's head but Brittany stopped at first. _

_"Don't go after her." Brittany said and Santana responded, "Rachel took this too far." _

_"Babe she might have but you can't expect her to always turn the other cheek and I know she slapped you. Have you ever thought that she's grieving still? You grief differently." Dani said. _

_"I understand..." Santana said and Brittany interrupted, "I stopped dancing when Finn died..." Santana stopped right there and Britt share how he might have been many things but he was the first person who was her friend that she lost. She didn't know how to take it. _

_"San think about it when you lose someone and you can't call or text that person. How were you feel?" Brittany asked and Dani added, "Listen babe you are awesome and you are a threat to take a part that means so much to her. A part she knew Finn were be so happy to see her on Opening night. I'm not upset about Brittany because she got you to me but I'm not going to roll over for you. Maybe Rachel did you favor..." _

_**Bathroom**_

_**"**__I was so so pissed when Santana audition and I wanted to just strangle her but she was great and did justice to Don't Rain on my parade. My song! The one I won Sectionals with and she was awesome." Rachel said. _

_"You wanted something that was personal and that Finn could appericate. Rae I get it and you're right about Puck. I make him better and he does the same for me. Maybe Santana is suppose to be that person who makes you better." Quinn told Rachel and the Diva looked at Quinn. The diva embrace Quinn. _

_Santana walked into the bathroom with Dani and Brittany in tow. She walked to Rachel and Santana couldn't be angry anymore. _

_"I have to give it to you Berry, good idea to get me back. As my ex as well my current pointed out they suggested it's grief. You are who you are but I am not going to apologize for what I did. Maybe I could have given you heads up and for that I'm sorry." Santana said and Rachel aplogize for slapping her. _

_"I'm sorry..." Rachel said and Santana responded, "That was brilliant to get back at me, this is the Rachel Berry I knew in high school someone who were kill for a part even if it was me." _

_Santana gave Rachel a hug and she returned it as Quinn was on a roll. She made her exit and Rachel looked at the two people who loves Santana. _

_"Oh Barbara..." Rachel said. _

_"I am going to get you back..." Santana replied. _

_"I don't blame you." Rachel responded. _


	5. Rachel and Dani?

_San's Problems_

_BY_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Five_

_When everyone was back in New York, it was on and Donkey Kong had nothing to do with it. Dani was trying her best to make it up to Santana about the vote and Brittany made sure she Skype Santana whenever she could. Santana were make sure she kept the heat on Rachel during rehearsals as she worked extra hard in making Rachel step up her game...While texting her things like..._

_**Still going to get you...**_

_**Santana Lopez is Fanny Brice**_

_**Don't get sick BERRY!**_

_However when rehearsals were over they switch to Pezberry friends. _

_"Brittany is driving me crazy and Dani isn't helping. I get I'm sorry from her and I love you from Britts." Santana said. _

_"Maybe you should make a choice.." Rachel muttered. _

_"You know what? If you are so all knowing, who were choose?" Santana asked and Rachel paused then said, "Dani." Santana paused for a second because of how quick Rachel answered. _

_"Why Dani?" Santana asked and Rachel looked up at her. _

_"It seems obvious because she's a musician and makes you nervous so I think she's unique because she could do that to Santana Lopez." Rachel said and then walked away. Santana couldn't believe this that Rachel has a crush on Dani, her Dani. _

_"Berry. Are you crushin on Dani?" Santana asked. _

_"It's just that...Santana I were never make her feel uncomfortable or anything like that..." Rachel said and tried to avoided subject. _

_"What makes you nervous the most? That I might be pissed or that you like a girl." Santana said and Rachel yelled, "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Santana wasn't going to totured Rachel if she discover that she might be BI. _

_"Berry it's okay to admit that you like girls. There's nothing wrong with that at all believe me and yes I ridicule you but not about this." Santana said and Rachel responded, "It's not just Dani, it's all women because I can't look at another guy without comparing them to Finn and I just rather look at other options. So I see Dani and I look at you how you are with her and I figure if she could make you a better person then..." _

_"Damn Brittany..." Santana muttered and Kurt opened the door to see Brittany walked in the apartment. _


	6. Mistake

_San's Problems _

_By _

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Six _

_Author's Notes: _

_I messed up and upload The Good In the Bad 2.0. _

_The next chapter is chapter seven and believe me it's a twist_


	7. Dani's surprise

_San's Problems_

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part Six_

_Santana sat Dani down and looked across from her because she just told her about the kiss. Dani couldn't believe that this was about to be over but most of all wasn't upset because of the deep secret she had. _

_"You know I'm not upset at all because I felt it when I walked in...I'm not going to be the other girl. Brittany is so hard not to like. Besides there's someone else I really like because the minute I saw you two looking at each other the only image I saw myself with you is at your wedding." Dani told Santana. _

_"Wow." Santana said just shocked. _

_Rachel walked in to Dani looking at her and Santana couldn't believe that Berry was about to have her sloppy seconds. Finn was techically Rachel's first but Dani were be considered sloppy seconds. _

_As Dani stood up giving Santana a good luck she walked past Rachel and slapped her fully on the ass then walked on out...Dani was going to court Rachel and hoping the Diva never finds out why she was really there in Lima. _

_**Flashback:**_

_**Dani walked up to her brother's headstone then put down flowers on it. **_

_**"Hey big brother. God I wish our father were have told my mother about you. I been a sucky big sister for so many reasons and it starts with the fact I should have told Rachel about who I am. The fact that I'm not into Santana as much as I thought but actually am totally in love with Rachel. That's why I'm a horrible sister because I'm in the love with your soul mate. My third reason is because I'm never going to tell her that you are my brother. It's totally not because I'm ashamed of you, I just don't think she'll stay with me after that. **_


	8. More to the story and Rachel with Dani

_San's Surprise_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Eight_

_It's been a couple weeks as Santana quit Funny Girl to run away with Brittany and Dani was planning her next move with Rachel. However her next move came to her as she was getting off of work. Ms. Berry car came in front of her and she popped out to offer Dani ride anywhere she wants. Dani climbed into the car._

_"I thought maybe you were avoiding me." Dani said and Rachel being high off of everything thought it weren't hurt to experiment. Dani wasn't a bad person. _

_"I was a little put off by my butt being slapped. However I think there's was sentiment behind there and I want to see where it goes. I'm not saying I totally want Lady Parts as you put it but there's a possiblity." Rachel responded back. _

_Dani was smiling because it's what she were wanted to go with. _

_"How do we do this?" Dani asked and Rachel reached over to give her kiss which transition to a taste of intensity and a lot of passion. They stopped and Dani looked at Rachel. _

_"I felt something good." Rachel told Dani and the blue haired woman moved her close as it began a make-out between the two..._

_**Meanwhile...**_

_Santana and Brittany's vacation was cut short as they flew to Port Charles. _

_**Author's notes:**_  
_**This is short because I am working on a couple of projects but the responses have been overwhelming. The Brittana to Port Charles storyline will be discussed briefly only because the title's is San's Problems but I want to explore Dani/Rachel pairing. However the two with tie together. **_


	9. The Heart

San's Problems

By

BornThisway201f

Part Nine

_"You've probably been here so many times but I want to show you something." Dani said to Rachel and stood in the middle of Times Square. Rachel waited for minutes and Dani told her to close her eyes. Rachel did and all she could hear was many different noises from the cars to the people. _

_"That's the heart-beat, the people here are the blood and you are in the middle of the heart of it." Dani told Rachel and held her hand. _

_"You're in the middle of my heart, this is been my home for such a long time and I want to share it with you." Dani told Rachel and led to another kiss. _

_"Thank you so much for doing that." Rachel told Dani. _

_"The thing about anything is just listening to your heart and what makes you who you are. I know it totally sounds corny but it's such the truth." Dani told Rachel. _

_Rachel looked around at everything here and for some reason it felt perfect like Finn was here. Rachel didn't know how true that was. As they walked back to the bus, there was something in the corner of her eye, a couple of people in black watching them both. _

_**Port Charles: **_  
_**Santana was standing waiting to say it's okay for her to see her dad in Prison. Brittany was holding her hand to remind her that she's there for her. Her brother Dante walked to Santana...**_

_**"He's ready for you." Dante said to Santana. **_


	10. Family and Dani

_Sans Problems_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Ten_

_Santana didn't move one inch as she watched Sonny behind bars. Sonny Conthnos had sex with Marbiel Lopez one night while he thought Brenda was dead and when Sonny was in his right mind found out she was pregnant. _

_The Mafia kingpin didn't want young Santana to be out in the open so he kept her a secret from the world. When she was older, she met him and her family but grew more attached to Michael who had been through so much._

_Michael's dad A.J came back in his life and was accused of killing Sonny's woman Connie but he didn't and when he was about to say who really did. A.J was shot two times before he could tell the truth. Michael's mother told everyone what A.J said on his death bed and brought Sonny to jail. _

_Sonny made a promise to Michael not to kill A.J and broke it. _

_Santana might be the youngest sister but protects Michael the most. _

_"Why?" Santana asked and Sonny replied, "I didn't mean to kill him.." _

_"You promise my Brother you weren't kill him and you broke your word to him. Why? Did you need to prove you're a big man?" Santana asked. _

_"It was an Accident!" Sonny yelled and Santana yelled back, "Bullshit!" Santana walked off a little and turned to him. _

_"I was telling Brittany about how I was proud of my dad for not hurting A.J when he deserved it. You made me...You disgust me for going back on your word to Michael who is better than all of us! He's like Brittany to me." Santana told Sonny and called for the guard then walked out. _

_She walked to see her Contrinos family there which included Michael, his girlfriend Kiki, her brother Dante and Morgan as Brittany was the first one to hug her. _

_"Where's Kristina?" Santana asked. _

_"She's coming." Dante responded. _

_"Britts and I going to stay for a while." Santana said. _

_"Guys I know you were on vacation and you were getting back to..." Michael responded. _

_"Can you please think about what you need for once?" Santana asked. _

_"Mikey let them to stay..." Kiki responded and added but then turned because her mother Ava was being brought in for killing Connie. The one who really killed Connie not Michael's father who Sonny killed. MIchael's girlfriend Ava went into the interrogation. _

_"Your father found out about Ava killing Connie and might make a deal." Dante told everyone and Santana rolled her eyes. _

_"But he killed someone that was innocence. He killed a dad, shouldn't he be punished?" Brittany asked and if she knew the history of this town then she were understand then the gulity doesn't get punished. Santana was going to be sick about this and so was MIchael so both couples went to his house. _

_Santana took this time to text Kurt...Kurt got the text..._

_**"Will send rent for this month and next one tomorrow. Things are crazy right now...Santana." **_

_Kurt had no idea what was going on._

_"__**Are you okay?" Kurt text back. **_

_Santana paused for a second and decide she wanted to tell someone..._

_**New York**_

_Dani was with Rachel as they were at her house watching a movie all curled up. "Have you heard from Santana?" Dani asked and Rachel responded, "She was with Brittany. You're not still..." _

_Dani gave Rachel a kiss and touched her lips. _

_"I'm not even thinking of her, I'm thinking about what I'm going to do for you after dinner at your place.." Dani said and then a phone rang for her. She saw the phone and it said..._

_**Kiki. **_

_Dani wanted to take this call. _

_"Hey Kiki, what's up?" Dani asked and Kiki responded, "I know I haven't talked to you forever but a lot of things are happen here." _

_"Are you okay?" Dani asked and Kiki responded, "Let's see my mother is up for murder, my boyfriend's father is dead and his half-sister Santana is here..."_

_"Santana..." Dani said to the phone and Rachel responded, "What about Santana?" _

_**Author's Note**_

_**The laces about to be tied**_


	11. The Family(1)

_**San's Problems**_

_**By**_

_**BornTHisway201f**_

_**part 11**_

_**Dani knew about Kiki and Michael because Santana introduce them when she was dating her. Dani and Kiki always make it a point to talk all the time because they knew that there was always a possiblity that one of there relationships might end. However Rachel doesn't know about Santana is that her father is a mob boss.**_

_**"Why is Santana there?" Rachel asked. **_

_**"Is that Rachel?" Kiki asked and she knew that might have let the cat out of the bag. **_

_**"Rachel." Santana added and Brittany grabbed the phone.**_

_**Dani knew this was going to be hard to explain and Brittany insructed Dani to hang up quick. **_

_**Santana just caught the last part of the conversation and asked why was the name Rachel brought up. Kiki told her that since she was talking to Dani that Rachel was over there. **_

_**"She knows..." Santana said.**_

_**"...I don't think she does..." Kiki responded and Michael wanted to know what happened. Kiki told Michael what had happened. **_

_**"We might as well tell her..." Santana responded. **_

_**New York**_

_**"Dani you have to tell me because whatever we have must have trust." Rachel said and Dani paused then Rachel's phone rang. Rachel looked and it was Santana. **_

_**"Santana..." Rachel said **_

_**"Look I need for you to go back to the house and get Kurt there's something you need to know." Santana said to her over the phone. **_


	12. Family(2)

_**San's Problems **_

_**By **_

_**BornThisway201f**_

_**Part 12**_

_**Kurt apartment **_

_**Rachel told Kurt to meet with Blaine and Rachel was there with Dani has they turned on Skype. **_

_**"Santana we're all here." Rachel said as the screen came up. **_

_**"Hey guys I have a lot of things I have to tell you and the only reason I have to is because you should know. It was bound to happened and so I guess it's good there was a goof up." Santana said and added, "My name is Santana Lopez but I am also Sontana Lopez conhitnos. Proclean, berry and Blaine listen to the whole story before you freak." **_

_**She took a breath. **_

_**"I told Dani because it was an accident, she got my phone one time and found this number that said Michael. I had to tell her about my family and the only other person I told was Brittany for obvious reasons. If I had let everyone know at High school, Berry your bullying were have look like Sunday school. Let me introduce everyone this is Michael, my brother..." **_

_**Michael nodded and Kiki was standing besides him. **_

_**"Why I didn't tell you two since you turned into my people is because I didn't know if you were freak out in a bad way. There's one thing, my brother has two dads, one of them is named A.J Quartermaine and the other one is named Sonny Contrhnos. A.J was killed by Sonny and so there's a lot of people who might try to connect the dots to go after you. My brother has told me about security has been watching you." Santana said. **_

_**"Oh my God." Kurt said and Santana responded, "Don't be mad at Dani, if nothing else, she kept my secret even after we break-up. Thank you Dani and treat Berry right." **_

_**"San you make it sound like..." Kurt said and Santana responded, "...I'll be back after the trial. I'm serious you guys are my people." Kiki came in to the screen. **_

_**"I know this is a lot to take in, several months ago I found out my mother is apart of the Jerome crime family and sometimes it's overwhleming." Kiki said to them and Rachel responded, "How do you do it?" **_

_**"I still haven't figure it out." Kiki told them and added, "You guys need to talk I'm here..." Michael came on the screen and said, "Just so you know Santana really does care about you guys, she doesn't show it and so whatever happens after the trial you guys will be look after." Santana got back on screen.**_

_**"Are you guys okay?" Santana asked. **_

_**"I didn't know how big this secret was, what I've seen you seem to be handling this..." Rachel responded. **_

_**"I'm not..." Santana said and Brittany responded, "This isn't like Glee, I mean the bad guys could be anyone and it sucks when it's a daddy." "What Brit say." Santana said and kissed Brit on the cheeck. "Like I said I'm the guru of Santana Lopez." **_

_**"Take care of your family." Kurt said to her and the session ended. Dani took a breath because now that secret was gone, she just had one more and that was the biggest one that could ruin everything. **_

_**Rachel turned to Dani and embrace her. **_

_**"You are very loyal person and i really liked that" Rachel said and Kurt finds that there's something about Dani which made him feel she was hiding something big. Rachel gave Dani a series of kisses. **_


	13. Blackmail and Danchel

_**San's Problems**_

_**By**_

_**BornThisway201f**_

_**Part 13**_

_**NEW HAVEN**_

_**Quinn Fabray was dating Noah Puckerman but was also the daughter of Elliot Spencer who goes around helping people who get screw over. **_

_**It may have seemed like she doesn't care that much about Santana or Rachel for that matter but in a way these guys saved her from herself. After her last visit to Lima, she decide that she wanted Elliot's hacker friend to look into everyone whose dating someone from Glee. **_

_**She started with Dani and came up with a Pipe Bomb and Santana's wasn't any prettier. She had two packet of information that could hurt the people she does love if it's found out. **_

_**As she walked out of her room to go to class she turned around with the thumbdrive safe someplace else. She stopped because she heard something coming from her room. **_

_**She opens the door and found a woman with a hooded jacket on. **_

_**"I will give you five minutes to get out of my room." Quinn said who thanks to her real dad knows how to defend herself. **_

_**Her attacker went after Quinn and the blonde punch the girl in the face then kicked her in the ribs.**_

_**"Who do you work for?" Quinn asked. **_

_**"Fuck you bitch!" The woman said and Quinn knew that voice. She ripped the hooded jacket off**_

_**NEW YORK**_

_**Dani slept right beside Rachel and the diva opened her eyes to see her girl. It's been five days since the big reveal and things have been going real good between them. Should Dani tell her? The hardest secret in the world and kissed Rae's head. **_

_**NEW HAVEN**_

_**"My roommate isn't going to be back for a while and so I got time to kill so tell me, what are you doing her Elizabeth? I didn't know stalkers was allowed back here" Quinn asked the girl.**_

_**Elizabeth looked up because she knew a secret...**_

_**"I only stalk you because..." **_

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**The next part will take place around the time of opening night where all hell will break loose. That part will be in two weeks...**_


	14. Opening night

_San's Problems_

_By _

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Fourteen_

_It was opening night and Rachel was in her bedroom because she was paralyzed with the over abundance of negative comments. Dani was on her way there and as been picking up some extra shifts because she wanted to spend a wonderful night in a expensive hotel with Rae. Little did she know that Quinn was coming who was still debating on what to do with the information she has. Santana and Brittany were in the Taxi Cab behind Quinn. _

_All cabs opened and the Unholy Trnity greeted each other. _

_"How have you been?" Brittany asked._

_"I'm good, Puck told me to tell Rachel to break a leg and I'm here on his behalf plus I want to see Rachel kill it." Quinn said and thought, __**"I'm not going to tell her." **_

_As they went upstairs they saw Sue coming down muttering something about Mustard as Quinn and Brittany were both greeted very well. Kurt didn't ask Santana about the trial because there were more important things._

_Several minutes later..._

_As Santana left then Dani came in and Rachel walked out of the room. As Rachel screamed to everyone that it's her opening night. It was Dani who embraced her girl and gave her a peck on her nose. _

_"Wait! Rachel's gay." Tina said _

_Twenty-four hours later, Rachel killed opening night, party till dawn and told Sue off then got a wonderful review from the NEw York TImes. It was Quinn who walked over to Rachel as they considering burining the sheets._

_"Do you need any help washing all the sheets? I don't have to be back for a while." Quinn said. _

_"We might burn them." Rachel responded and so Quinn took off her heels. Santana and Brittany was on one end scumming with sweats as Dani was on her phone trying to find the best times for reservations. _

_"I never thought Rachel Berry were be with a woman." QUinn said. _

_"Me either but there's something about Dani that doesn't drive me crazy figuring out my sexuality, it's like normal for me when I'm with her." Rachel responded. _

_"That's great." Quinn said and Rachel asked about her with Puck. _

_"We're good..." Quinn told Rachel and added, "She really loves you." _

_"I feels awful because I save the seat for Finn and I'm with this wonderful woman. I feel his ghost around me but my heart feels so good again and then I sing those songs then I'm hurt again. No matter what it doesn't feel awkward with my girl." Rachel said and Quinn can't tell her but both turn as Dani walks in._

_"Do we need an exrocist?" Dani asked as Quinn looked at her she was torn. _

_**Flashback **_

_**"I only stalk you Quinn because you know my ex-step sister last name is Hudson. You know where she is! I want to make sure she doesn't go after my father's inhernitance!" She yelled and Quinn knew that there when Dani reached 21 she could access that money. If she knew about it and knew who to call which is information Quinn had. Seeing what kind of slime Elizabeth was and despite the lie about being Finn's sister, Dani wasn't a bad person. Finn were be happy that the money went to her.**_

_Present_

_"I'm going to go and put this in the wash pile." Quinn said to them both and Dani walked to Rachel. She shared a kiss with her diva and said, "There's something I want you to know before anything..." _


	15. Forgiveness

_San's Problems_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Fifteen_

_Author's Notes: _

_This is the first of the three last parts but despite the fact that Rachel will find out I'm going to do a spoiler there will be two weddings. _

_It's been two weeks since Dani told Rachel and the Diva didn't take it well but as the run of Funny Girl was continuing Rachel was sleeping in her bed as Santana came in._

_"Hey Berry." Santana said and Rachel woke up._

_"Santana it's 3 A.M." Rachel responded groggy and Santana sat down on the bed._

_"You need to forgive Dani because she's driving me nuts." Santana told Rachel._

_"She kept that she FInn's sister and Quinn knew about it. I could understand Quinn not telling me because of our past but..." Rachel responded and Santana interrupted asking her if she loves her._

_"I do love her and I just want to understand..." Rachel said and Santana interrupted, "My dad Sonny has a hard time forgiving when anyone betrays him, it eats at him and then he puts the person who did it to him through hell. He makes them jump through all kinds of hoops but the relationship is never the same afterwards. He got acquited and I can't stand what he did to Michael but he's my dad. I don't like him now but God help anyone who goes after him in a sense. You suck at many things but you forgave the Trinty, can you forgive her and she didn't do what we did to you." _

_"What can I do tonight at three o'clock in the morning?" Rachel said and Santana was gone then came back pulling Dani to Rachel's bed then walked out. _

_"Santana dragged me out of bed and a very big guy named Max escorted me to the limosuine. We then drove all the way here then Max and Milo escort me as well as Santana and Brittany here. You really need locks on the door. They are outside the door until we work this out." Dani told Rachel _

_"Why didn't tell me..." Rachel said and Dani replied, "Were you have really have given us a shot?" Rachel told her she still were have then Dani felt like an ass._

_"You hurt me because you didn't trust us and I dont know...It's going to be a while before I could trust you but I think we could do it." Rachel said and added, "I love you Danielle...Hudson with all of my heart and soul please don't hurt me again." Dani lean over and gave her a series of kisses then stopped then heard screaming. _

_Brittany was putting a ring on Santana's finger. They embrace each other. _

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**There will be a double times Square wedding which will be the last two parts because it's going to be super romantic..It will be up after the season finale of Glee. **_


	16. Vampire Diaries Fans!

_San's Problems_

_By_

_BornTHisway201f_

_Part sixteen_

_**Author's Notes: **__I know I said the next chapters will be the double wedding but I thought this were be a cute scene_

_Rachel had a night show and Dani was up watching some show on demand. Rachel walked to Dani on the couch and curled up right besides her._

_"Hey babe." Dani said and kissed her on the head as Rachel focus her eyes on the television._

_"What are you watching?" Rachel asked and Dani responded, "Vampire Diaries." _

_"Vampire Diaries?" Rachel asked and Dani replied, "It's a good show." _

_"It's just about vampires, it's not like Twilight." Rachel said and Dani replied, "No. Twlight was awful, I mean vampires that sparkle and Stephanie Meyer is the worst supernatural author of all time. She can't describe a scene to save her life and I hate Edward as well as Bella. I mean come on they are joke.." _

_Rachel paused and then added._

_"Just like how I felt about that show South Park making fun of Barbara." Rachel said and Dani responded, "Something like that and I never liked South Park." Rachel asked about the show and Dani explained it to her. _

_"Wait...Caroline whose like a big mess is more adjusted to being a vampire then the lead." Rachel said and Danielle confirmed it. _

_"That's actually good writing and they don't sparkle." Rachel said and looked at Dani. _

_"Can I ask you something?" Rachel asked and Dani turned to her. "Are you okay with the fact that I'm bi but want a future with you?" _

_Dani knew that going in but it was a legitment question since they been out for a long time. _

_"I thought that were bother me considering Finn but as long you look and don't touch then I'm good. Rachel I want you to know that three nights ago you talked about doing couples thepary more when the schedlue is not so busy. I'll do it with you because having a third party will help." Dani told Rachel and she got a kiss for it." _

_Rachel looked at the television. _

_"What season is this?" Rachel asked. _

_"THree." Dani responded. _

_"I want to watch it from the beginning." Rachel replied and added, "I have several hours and we could watch on the laptop..." _

_Rachel got up and smiled, "Dressing is option." _

_Dani got up and said, "You know I think I missed a few things from season one and I am going to need to explain this to you. You're not used to supernatural shows so let's go to bed right now." _

_**Five Hours Later**_

_Santana and Brittany walked in as the shower with Rachel doing vocal warm-ups. Dani comes in kissed her down her neck._

_"Is it brusing?" Rachel asked. _

_"Nope." Dani responded. _

_"Next time don't pull a Elena on me." Rachel replied. _

_"Well Caroline don't..." Dani responded and they saw Santana with Britanny staring at them. _

_"Whose Caroline and Elena? Have you two gone crazy?" Satnana asked. _

_"It's from Vampire Diaries, we watched at M.I.T and played the drinking game. Matter of fact Santi there's a sex game too.." Brittany said and walked to the bedroom_

_"Who could tell me about the show?" Santana asked._

Author's Notes:

This is also my way for you to read "The Vampire Glee Academy Diaries" which is on Chapter three and four will be up next week


	17. With Love

_San's Problems_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Seventeen_

_Dani crashed on the couch as she was waiting for Rachel to come home. She opened her eyes and the small Diva walked in very tired from her performance. Rachel knew Dani saw three performances the most by any one of her friends. Rachel kneel down to Dani and brush her hair back..._

_Rachel Sings_

_**You called me out and taught me tough**_

_**With love, with love.**_

_**You fought my flaws, my teeth, my claws**_

_**With love, with love.**_

_**Cause every time i'm slipping away from myself,**_

_**You're the one that moves me like nobody else.**_

_Dani trying to fight waking up because this was really sweet. _

_Rachel Sings-_

_**Cause when i'm down and i'm done,**_

_**And i'm coming unplugged**_

_**When i'm ready to fall**_

_**You're the one always holding me up**_

_**With love**_

_Dani and Rachel shared a very warm kiss between each other as morning came there was a crash of a tea pot on the floor with a phone._

_Rachel got up and Santana started crying uncontrollably as Brittany and Kurt was there holding her. Dani was trying to figure out what's wrong. She saw the cell phone with Michel's face and phone number. She picked it up..._

_"Michael..." Dani said. _

_"No it's Kiki, Michael was killed last night..." Kiki told Dani and Santana cried for hours as her big brother was dead. As it was getting close for Rachel to start get going to Funny Girl. _

_Dani reminded her. _

_"Babe you're got to get going." Dani said and Rachel asked, "How can I?" _

_"San needs us all right now." Rachel told Dani. _

_"She needs Brittany and yes we're going to be there for her..." Dani told Rae._

_"I can't perform when my friends..." Kurt said walked in to the conversation and added, "Santana as all she needs and when she gets to the stage of anger...Please Rachel..."_  
_Rachel begrudgingly got ready. _

_Santana laid in her bed and Brittany sat next to her watching over her. In spirit Michael was there as he wished he could talk to his little sister. _


	18. Ghosts anda successor?

_San's Problems_

_BY_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part 18 _

_Michael was a ghost and as he watched his sister lying there on the bed, he looked to the right and saw someone famliar. _

_"I know what's your going through." FInn said and Michael turned to him._

_"I watch Rachel every single night and she talks to me but I wish I could say something to her...All those things we take for granted..." Finn said and Michael responded, "I'm so confused, I remember lying on the floor and looking up to Kiki screaming for me to say something. I remember. Wait your Finn. San liked you, I know she has a funny way of showing it but she really did like you." Finn smirk a little as Michael was confused on what was going on. _

_"What happens next?" Michael asked. _

_"Dude you could go, I mean the big guy totally wants you up there for some many reasons..." Finn responded and adds, "I can't go yet not until I see that look in Rachel's eyes. Not untill I know my sister is going to take care of her for the rest of her life." Finn told him _

_This was two days later as the funeral was being arranged Santana had everything picked out. She was looking at the dress and shoes on the chair. _

_"I know your there Berry." Santana said and Rachel slowly walked in. _

_"Brittany is really trying and I love her for it. I need to talk to you right now because you got to tell me what it felt like when he died. What did you do? I got nothing right now, I'm out of..." Santana said. _

_"I didn't want to speak not one word and I didn't want to sing or do anything...I wanted to stay in bed and maybe if I slept I could wake up...I still haven't recovered but it's been Funny Girl and you guys that's made me happier then I could ever feel like." Rachel told Santana and sat down. _

_"He was protecting Kiki because she's pregnant, I'm going to be Aunt techincally and I'm so happy but i'm angry because I know Michael were have been a great dad. Nothing like our father because he were never put his child in danger. Every time I think about my father and maybe taking over his business, I think of how Brittany were be so miserable with guards all the time. She probably think it's cool but..." Santana shakes her head. _

_"Do you think about?" Rachel asked quietly._

_"Don't aske questions Berry that you might not want to hear the answers too?" Santana asked and Rachel paused then looked at Santana then saw something that shook her to the core. It was something that she almost couldn't recongize in Santana's personality._

_Brittany came in and it disappear. Santana was Santana again and Rachel quietly left._

_"What can I do?" Brittany asked. _

_"Stay close." Santana told Brit whose angelic soul seems to always make Santana feel human. _

_Michael was watching all this and was scared to death because the dark parts of Sonny was in Santana. _

_"I gotta stay." Michael told Finn and Hudson said, "Yeah you do." _


End file.
